


making free with your lewd and lascivious boasts

by wrennette



Series: 100 ways to say i love you [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, dressing up like a pleasure slave for the mission(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Obi-Wan goes undercover as a pleasure slave. Cody's a bit anxious. Explicit continuation of "Is this okay?" chapter ofthe law of our being





	making free with your lewd and lascivious boasts

**Author's Note:**

> a couple of y'all implied you might like to see Cody welcome Obi-Wan home ;)
> 
> title from the Belle and Sebastian song, "The boy with the Arab strap".

Carefully, his steady hands not betraying the nerves that churned in his gut, Cody drew the dark kohl along the edge of Obi-Wan’s eyelid, then stepped back. He might despise the reason, but he couldn’t deny that Obi-Wan looked gorgeous like this. Pearlescent body dust lent pale skin an other-worldly sheen, and the carefully applied cosmetics made Obi-Wan’s already lovely eyes almost luminous. With bare cheeks and painted lips, a bit of rouge rounding the sharp contours of his face, he was utterly unrecognizable as a Jedi General.

Obi-Wan smiled, a small, tight expression that mirrored Cody’s apprehensions. After the mission to Zygerria, another assignment dealing with slavers was no one’s idea of fun. Obi-Wan had confessed - if only to Cody - that he was a little relieved in how the assignments had been handed out this time. With the 501st busy elsewhere, General Skywalker and Commander Tano wouldn’t be pressed into service, wouldn’t be drawn into this particular mess. It would only be Obi-Wan’s life on the line, and Cody had been a ball of anxiety from go, especially since he wouldn’t be going planetside with his Jedi.

Pulling the gossamer fine shimmersilk garment from the hanger, Cody gently draped it around his General’s waist, then fastened it with an ostentatious belt. Ornaments soon circled Obi-Wan’s biceps and wrists and ankles, gold cuffs curling around his ears. Last of all came the heavy collar. Cody swallowed thickly as he raised it to his Jedi’s neck, and he had to pause, swallow again, blink a few dozen times.

“Is this okay?” Cody finally had to ask, and with a tremulous smile, Obi-Wan nodded.

“I trust you, and I trust our men. I know that if anything does go wrong, you’ll send help after me,” Obi-Wan reassured him. Cody nodded, and with quivering hands, fastened the collar around his Jedi’s throat.

Cody felt like the week until Obi-Wan returned lasted months. They were in fairly frequent comm contact - or rather, Obi-Wan commed them on an encrypted device that could only send, not receive. So Cody knew Obi-Wan sounded fine, if stressed. Even so, that wasn’t much of a reassurance. Obi-Wan would claim he was fine while bleeding out. 

Finally, thankfully, they had the intel they needed, and Obi-Wan could be extracted. As much as Cody wanted to go down himself with the extraction team, he did his duty, remaining on the bridge and directing other ongoing operations. Sometimes he genuinely despised his elevated rank. When the LAAT/i carrying his General radioed the Landing Signal Officer for their lineup, Cody was at the end of his patience. He signalled for relief, turned over operations, and strode down to the hangars. 

By the time Cody got to the landing deck, the shuttle was settled in place and everyone disembarked. Obi-Wan looked up at him as soon as he walked in, and smiled in pure relief. Obi-Wan quickly but politely broke away from the squadron that had extracted him, and Cody could tell by the set of their shoulders that the vode were laughing at their officers. Cody didn’t even care. 

His Jedi was home. 

A moment later his Jedi was in his arms, kissing the air out of his lungs. Cody kissed back happily, pleased for once to be wearing his soft uniform rather than armour. He slid his hands around Obi-Wan’s waist without fully remembering that his Jedi was half naked, and Cody hardened so fast the rush of blood leaving his brain made him lightheaded. With a low growl, Cody pulled back slightly, looking down at Obi-Wan. The paint on his lips was smeared - Cody was probably wearing half of it, but otherwise Obi-Wan still looked like a particularly expensive pleasure slave. It shouldn’t have been nearly as much of a turn on as it was. 

“Would the Commander like to inspect his acquisition?” Obi-Wan offered softly, and Cody’s hands were already moving south, sliding under the soft silk kilt to cup Obi-Wan’s firm ass. 

“Clear out,” Cody ordered, and in a flurry of motion the voyeurs exited the hangar. Obi-Wan laughed soft and breathy as Cody backed him to the larty, pinning him firmly against the side. “Missed you,” Cody growled, ducking down to nip at Obi-Wan’s neck above the collar. With Obi-Wan pinned, Cody freed his hands to stroke at the edge of the collar, then gently disengage it, tossing it aside with a clatter. He lowered his mouth back to Obi-Wan’s skin, kissing the soft band where the collar had rested for those interminable days. 

“Missed you too,” Obi-Wan affirmed, tilting his head to give Cody as much access as he desired. Reaching Obi-Wan’s pulse, Cody bit gently at the soft skin, drawing a low moan. “Yes, inside,” Obi-Wan murmured, and Cody hauled Obi-Wan up into his arms, stumbling up into the larty. Obi-Wan let out a soft sound of amusement as he landed flat on his back, Cody on top of him a moment later. 

Pulling back slightly to shuck off his uniform, Cody groaned as Obi-Wan fumbled open his belt and pulled it aside. Obi-Wan grinned, easily finding the lube Cody now habitually kept in one of his belt-pouches. Reaching down, Obi-Wan lifted the front of his kilt and stroked himself lightly, then began deftly opening himself up. Cody paused his undressing, unable to look away as Obi-Wan pushed two fingers into himself. Obi-Wan let out a soft sound, not quite ready to be stretched that wide yet, and Cody jerked back into motion, tossing aside his jacket and shrugging out of the top half of his blacks. 

Desire made Cody a bit clumsy, and Obi-Wan was keening and stretched around three fingers by the time Cody had his flies open and his trousers down past his hips. Unable to wait, Cody gently pulled Obi-Wan’s hand free, wiping the lube from his fingers and slicking his cock. Obi-Wan huffed, then lay back, pulling up his legs to put himself ostentatiously on display. Cody growled, and then he was slowly pushing in, every remaining thread of his patience put towards ensuring he didn’t hurt Obi-Wan. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan gasped, back arching as he pushed himself down on Cody’s cock. 

“Mine,” Cody affirmed.

“Yes, yes, yours,” Obi-Wan panted out, and then Cody was in to the hilt, hunching over Obi-Wan to kiss him deep and wet. 

“Later, I’m going to take my time with you,” Cody promised, “unwrap you so slow you’re begging for more. But right now -”

“Frip me,” Obi-Wan agreed, pushing against Cody, and Cody grinned broadly, hiking Obi-Wan’s legs up over his shoulders. 

“Yes Sir,” Cody growled, and Obi-Wan howled as Cody began pounding into him, deep and hard. 

Obi-Wan panted and swore, and Cody couldn’t help but laugh, the tension of the past days finally easing. Leaning down, Cody again captured Obi-Wan’s mouth, kissing him sloppily, then just breathing into his gasping mouth as they moved together. Obi-Wan mewled, and Cody could hear the wet slide of palm over leaking cock. It didn’t take them long to find completion, Obi-Wan keening as he clenched around Cody and came.

“Mine,” Cody growled out as he seated himself to the hilt, hips churning as he followed Obi-Wan over the edge. 

“Yours,” Obi-Wan murmured, running his clean hand through Cody’s cropped hair. “Yours, and so very happy to be home.” Cody had to kiss him again for that, softer now that their urgency had passed, sweet and lingering. He didn’t disengage until he’d softened, just laying over top of Obi-Wan slow and soft, reveling in the warmth and solidity of his Jedi in his arms.

“Missed this, missed you,” Cody murmured, and Obi-Wan nuzzled against him, brushing light kisses over and around his mouth. 

“Missed you too,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Don’t know if I want to shower or what that slow frip you promised me.” Cody groaned, burying his face in Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

“Depends how slow,” Cody said, feeling his cheeks heat a little. 

“Let’s decide in quarters,” Obi-Wan said, and Cody knelt up, snagging his belt from Obi-Wan’s side and pulling out his pack of wet-wipes. Gently he cleaned them both up, checking too to make sure he hadn’t hurt Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan didn’t fuss, just smiled up at him fondly. 

“Think you can make it back to quarters?” Cody teased, trailing a feather-light touch along Obi-Wan’s rim, then pulling gently at his pucker so some of Cody’s come dripped out.

“You better hope I can make it back to quarters, unless you want half the ship watching you screw me into the deck.”

“Not really a drawback, actually,” Cody said with a grin.

“Exhibitionist,” Obi-Wan accused heatlessly. Cody just shrugged, smiling broadly. “Smug-” he started, and Cody shut him up with another kiss. 

“Quarters,” Cody growled when they parted, and Obi-Wan let out a disappointed mewl. “Slow might have to wait a bit longer, though.” Obi-Wan grinned at that, and if their troops thought it odd to see their General and Commander all but sprinting back towards their bunks - well, they all knew what was going on.


End file.
